


Make a Wish

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Series: Hanna Week 2014 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Good Hans (Disney), Hanna Week (Disney), Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Metaphors, POV Hans (Disney), Romantic Fluff, Shooting Stars, Short One Shot, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: "It’s a shooting star! Make a wish!” Anna closed her eyes and began whispering almost soundlessly under her breath, obviously expecting him to do the same. The cynical part of him sneered at her naivety, but the dreamer inside of him loved her all the more for it, and he squeezed his eyes closed for just a moment, pondering the notion.Make a wish? But what for?





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Hanna Week Day III, 2014, inspired by the prompt "Love is an Open Door." Edited and reuploaded in 2019.

Above him, the princess scaled the roof with surprising grace for someone who was, well, as _ungraceful_ an individual as her, to put it mildly. Her cumbersome skirts flapped and swayed with the momentum of her movement. Hans followed suit, clambering up after her easily, perching himself beside her and wiping a few specks of dirt from his immaculately clean attire. The night air was crisp, and the rough tiles of the roof were cool beneath him, but to his left, Anna _radiated _heat, despite the amount of speckled skin that was bared by her thin, off-the shoulder gown.

“Hans! Look! _Look!”_ Anna cried, ecstatic, suddenly grasping his shoulder tightly with one hand and pointing with the other, bobbing up and down excitedly.

She leaned forward so far Hans feared she might topple over the edge, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bracing her. Where normally he was sure the intimate touch would have raised her skin in ridges of goosebumps, Anna was too distracted to even notice.

“Do you see that? It’s a shooting star!” She was right; high overheard, a streak of glowing white shot through the velvety-blue, star-spangled sky. “Make a wish!”

Anna closed her eyes and began whispering almost soundlessly under her breath, obviously expecting him to do the same. The cynical part of him sneered at her naivety, but the dreamer inside of him loved her all the more for it, and he squeezed his eyes closed for just a moment, pondering the notion. Make a wish?

But what for?

Automatically, he thought of the coronation he had so long pined for. For as long as he could remember he had yearned for the weight of that heavy golden crown to grace his head, and for the weight of the world to be lifted from his shoulders; for clapping crowds, whooping and whistling in adoration and respect of their leader; for the opportunity of kingship; for an open door.

Hans opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on the redheaded princess beside him. He drank in the sight of her moonlit skin, her flushed and rosy cheeks, decorated with a smattering of freckles, the delicate ski-slope of her petite nose and the curve of her neck. He raked his eyes over her narrow shoulders, adorned with as many freckles as stars in the sky, rising and falling with each breath. 

She was so vibrant, so full to bursting with sparking electricity and life that he thought that if he stayed too close surely, _surely _one day those sparks would fling loose, would catch him and ignite him, would swallow him whole in the flames of her passion.

Strangely enough, he thought that maybe, just _maybe_, he wouldn’t mind.

He thought of wishes, and he thought of opportunities, and of open doors.

Glancing down at his gloved hands, clasped so tightly, so _formally _in his lap, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. They were just another barrier, just another closed door, and they had both had enough of those for a lifetime. Breathing shakily, he did something he hadn’t done in years.

He took off his gloves.

Trembling, he took Anna’s small, fragile hand in his own bare one, and she started noticeably at the feel of his warm skin against hers. Her eyes remained closed, however, her lips mouthing a constant stream of words as she sent her wish skywards, a silent prayer.

Make a wish?

Hans squeezed Anna’s hand gently, a soft, _genuine_smile playing across his lips.

He didn’t need to make a wish.

He already had everything he’d ever need, right here.


End file.
